


Victory

by Lost_for_Sihtric



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_for_Sihtric/pseuds/Lost_for_Sihtric
Summary: "Finan.." the name left Sihtric’s lips breathlessly, his hand reaching towards the other bloodied man without thought.His own name was sighed with relief as both men collided into a brutal embrace."I thought he killed you," groaned Sihtric, desperately clawing at Finan's armor, ripping the protection from the other's body as it dropped to the floor with a loud thud.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Victory

Sihtric stumbled through the gapping opening to his tent, exhaustion settling into his body as he was still covered in blood from the most recent battle. He wanted nothing more than a warm bed and to sleep like the dead for a few days but his entire being still strummed with a restless energy. His mind was still on the battlefield, lost in images he wished he could forget even though victory was smeared across his face. 

Even now, celebration could be heard all over camp, men drinking and fucking, the true Dane life. Sihtric however couldn't bring himself to honor their victory with ale by his commander's side. Being second in command he knew he should be there, showing a strong presence but nothing could bring him out of his own head at the moment. 

In fact, that was a lie. Just as he thought he was about to go insane, his mind replaying horrid images, the one thing that could save him from demise limped into his tent with a curved smirk upon his face.

"Finan.." the name left Sihtric’s lips breathlessly, his hand reaching towards the other bloodied man without thought.

His own name was sighed with relief as both men collided into a brutal embrace. 

"I thought he killed you," groaned Sihtric, desperately clawing at Finan's armor, ripping the protection from the other's body as it dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

He needed to see for himself, to make sure that all the blood he could see was not from wounds that lay hidden behind the tattered leather of Finan’s armor. 

Finan smirked as he usual did, his cocky demeanor far from affected by his near death experience, "you know damn well it will take more than bloody Saxons to take me away from you."

It was all it took for Sihtric to lose it, discard Finan's chest plate as he sunk to his knees, mouth ghosting over the Irishman's stomach. He laid his hands upon Finan's waist, closing his eyes as grazed his mouth over the other’s taunt stomach, muscle rippling under the light pressure. 

But before Sihtric could continue, before he could do what he really wanted to, Finan pulled away, dragging him back to his feet with a new and rare seriousness in his eyes.

"Sihtric, do not worry, I am here, with you in flesh and in spirit." 

Head bowed, Sihtric nodded, feeling relief finally spread through his body as he embraced Finan, lips talking upon his lover's own, saying all the things his mind couldn't through a frantic kiss. 

This time, Finan grappled with Sihtric's own armor, tearing it off him as they kissed with careless urgency. Their bodies molded together as they bared each other, tumbling towards the cot they shared.They were used to having wild encounters after battle, frantic sex that left them both even more bruised that before, but this was different. Sihtric had never witnessed Finan so close to death, only saved by Sihtric’s own reckless attack that had left him an easy target. His head wound was proof that he had acted stupidly, but he would suffer it ten times over if it meant seeing Finan breathe another day. 

Sihtric sighed as he felt the back of his knees hit the side of the cot, allowing himself to fall back as he towed Finan down and over him. They landed in a heap of bodies, moving against each other until Finan’s hand stroked down his bloodied head, fear evident in his eyes. 

"I keep seeing his blade inches from you," Sihtric couldn't help himself from whispering, face hidden in the other's neck. He felt Finan's breath fan across his face, making his shiver as he pulled away to look up. 

"He is dead Sihtric, and we are not. We are very much alive."

Nodding once more, Sihtric ran a gentle hand along Finan's face, thumb catching upon the other's blood-stained lips. They were warriors, fighting was their lives but no matter how many times they escaped death, Sihtric always worried for the day his arms would be empty amongst victory.

Before he could voice more worries, playful lips skimmed across the sensitive skin of his neck, a hand being pushed between theirs bodies making him gasp. Immediately, Sihtric found himself responding, putting aside his stupid heart as he licked at Finan's neck, rolling his hips up as a thigh slotted between his own.

"Need you," he grunted as he clawed along the Irish man's tattered back, the whipping scars still everly so present.

"And I you," Finan replied as he pulled away, a smile illuminating his face as he started kissing his way down Sihtric’s body. 

He pressed open mouthed kisses along Sihtric's collarbone, making the other gasp, threading his fingers through Finan's short hair. The voices in his head calmed as Finan's lips trailed over his body, making him shiver with need. He was already half hard, seeking more pressure with every second, grunting when wet warmth finally wrapped around his cock. He couldn't help but buck into the touch, pushing Finan's head down, knowing how much they both needed this. 

It took little time for Sihtric to be fully hard, the feel of Finan's tongue along his cock had his thighs trembling as the Irishman stroked him rapidly. 

Just as he was about to come, Finan stopped, a wide, teasing grin spread across his face. Sihtric could see him through the glow of the fire, the predatory smile making him shiver. 

"Turn over," Finan said, permission evident in his voice as his hands caressed down Sihtric’s body, helping him. 

Sihtric turned on his stomach with little hesitation, pushing his hips up, seeking friction immediately. Truth was, they rarely got to do this, too much danger on the horizon in their daily lives. Even today it was a risk to be so careless after battle but as Finan settled behind him, Sihtric reached out and grabbed his dagger, needing to know he could protect them if necessary.

The Irishman reached out to grabbed the sharpening oil that lay by the bed, coating his fingers generously. "The fucking sight of you," he murmured quietly, almost to himself as he entered Sihtric slowly with his finger. 

The words tumbling from Finan's lips coupled with the pressure rapidly building inside him had Sihtric closing his eyes clutching the hilt of the dagger tighter as he panted, planting the knife into the edge of the cot. 

A second finger and then a third were added inside him, making Sihtric roll his hips back, seeking more of the stretch, and most importantly always more of Finan. 

"Get to it," Sihtric sighed, reaching back to try and reach Finan but he was unable to, left desperate and needy as he kept moving with Finan’s fingers inside him. 

He need more, needed the anxiety in his mind to fade, knew they were alive but now he needed to feel it. To feel Finan. 

Crawling up Sihtric's body, Finan settled behind his lover, lazily kissing up his back. “Are you ready?” whispered the irishman in Sihtric’s ear, making him groan as he felt Finan settling between his legs, so close and yet so far. 

Not trusting his voice, Sihtric nodded, head bowed as he held himself up, feeling Finan entering him slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. 

Finan grazed his fingers along Sihtric's hips, reaching up to encircle the gold band along his lover's biceps and down his hands. Fingers intertwined along the hilt of the knife, Finan pushed through his first thrust bottoming out, making both men grunt in pleasure. 

There was a sound outside their tent, making them both tense but soon it was forgotten, as Finan started thrusting to a beat of his own, the sound disappearing into the noisy celebration feet away. This however, was their celebration, their greatest victory, the sound, touch and taste of each other's bodies still covered in their enemies blood was worth a thousand victories. 

As Finan found his rhythm, rocking leisurely into Sihtric’s body, the other thought he would go insane, unused to this slow love making.In fact Sihtric still struggled to adjust to the burning stretch, usually welcoming the pain of their rough encounters. Truth be told, the pain was usually just as much part of the pleasure for him, but this time Finan was different, tearing him apart with every thrust, making sure every inch of Sihtric’s body was worshiped by hands, lips or cock.

Adjusting his knees, Sihtric allowed himself to take more of Finan’s weight, letting the other know he didn't have to hold back, that the slow shit they were doing was killing him and right now he needed more, needed to feel it in his bones that they were both alive. 

And Finan took the message in stride, releasing Sihtric's hand to grab on to his hips, pushing each thrust in a little further until Sihtric was breathlessly moaning, unable to contain himself as the rhythm increased into a frantic chase of each other’s orgasm, pleasure hitting Sihtric with every plunge Finan took into his body. 

By now he knew he wouldn't last long, his head hanging low as he rocked into Finan, seeking more friction and more of everything the other was giving him. His hand slipped on the dagger, blade slicing across his hand as he hissed in pain, but Finan was there in an instance. He tossed the dagger aside, his movement never ceasing as he licked at Sihtric’s wound.

Groaning again, Sihtric couldn't help but buck into the touch, his body at a lost, every sensation, be it pain and pleasure overwhelming him. 

"I'm gonna," he started blabbering feeling Finan's teeth sink into his shoulder, short circuiting his brain.

Sihtric growled out a throaty _fuck_ , tensing as Finan's callous hand left his hip to wrap around his throat with just enough pressure to bring him to the edge.

His entire body trembled, eyes closed and hands tightly fisting the furs beneath him, making a mess of himself. Sihtric felt Finan's own orgasm rock through him, their bodies sweatly tangling together as the fell to the cot, panting. 

"You kill me everytime," Finan mused as his lips trailed along Sihtric's neck, making him stretch with pleasure. 

"Then you can join me in Valhalla,” Sihtric replied easily, lost in the bliss of his orgasm and the pulsing pain of his hand. 

"I will join you where ever you are," echoed Finan quickly, his fingers skimming all over Sihtric, making him shiver as he bathed in this rare comfort, feeling Finan retreat from his body.

"You would deprive yourself of heaven and your god?" He questioned, turning upon himself, needing to be closer to the man he loved, the man he had almost lost. 

The simple look upon Finan's face said it all, Valhalla or heaven, none of it mattered as long as they were together. 

Grasping the golden cross that hung from Finan's neck, Sihtric dragged his lover's mouth to his own for a searing kiss, chasing the taste of their love. More than anything, this felt like victory. 


End file.
